Gohan, Videl and the parapara brothers
by jantremendous
Summary: Gohan and Videl are sparring when they hear upbeat music coming from a nearby cave, who knows what it is!


Authors note; This story is light hearted and meant for comedic purposes only, hope you enjoy!

"Who are you suppose to be?" said Gohan "I'm Bon Para!" said Bon Para. "Don Para!" said Don Para. "Son Para!" said Son Para. "Prepare to face the rhythm of the Para Para Brothers!" said the Para Brothers. "Para Brothers?" said Videl. The couple and the Para Brothers stare at each other for a minute until the para Brothers took off their armor and began dancing "Bon Para! Bon Papa!" said Bon Para. "Raise the cave! Respect the beat!" said Don Para. "Why are those guys dancing for us?" said Videl. "Yeah this is embarressing." said Gohan. "Spin it right? Spin it left! We're all gonna have a great time time!" said Bon Para. "Right, right! Left, left!" said Son Para. "Spin it turn and a great big smile!" said Don Para. "Weird." said Gohan. But sooner or later, Videl's left arm was moving by itself. "Huh?" said Videl. "Your turn Videl!" said Bon Para. "Gohan! What's happening to me?" said Videl. "Videl, what is wrong with you?(Gohan starts to dance)Wait I can't I can't stop! My arms started to move all by themselves!" said Gohan

"I don't want to do this tacky dance! I feel like a cheerleader!" said Videl. "Haha! It's working!" said Son Para. "Okay! Right to right, left to left, don't forget to smile!" said Bon Para. "Don't forget the big smile!" said Don Para. "Right right! Now I'm saying it!" said Gohan. "How tacky!" said Videl. "Bon Paraparapara! Bon Para!" singed the Para Brothers. "Right right, left, left!" said Gohan & Videl. "I can't take it anyone!" said Videl. "Oh yeah! It's working! But not enough Para!" said Bon Para! "What's wrong? Hating this dance?(Bon Para punches Gohan)" said Bon Para. "Gohan!" said Videl. "(Bon Para turns to Videl)Oh my goodness! You're not smiling enough! (Bon Para throws Videl to where Gohan was)" said Bon Para. "Hehehe!" laughed Bon Para. "( Gohan & Videl resume dancing)It's starting again!" said Gohan. "Right right! Left left!" said Videl. "Right to right!" said Gohan. "What's wrong? You have bad rhythm! Take that!(Bon Para punches Gohan in the face) Ah Ha! Keep those legs high up!(Bon Para slams Videl in the face)Shake that! Now with some pepper! Ha Ha! Still wrong!(Bon Para punches Gohan in the face)You not rhythm worthy! (Bon Para slams Videl in the face)What is up brother! (Bon Para punches Gohan in the face). What is up sister! (Bon Para slams Videl in the face). Your feet are not balanced! This is called rhythm twin! So what do you think of our dancing style? It's something we call the Para Para Boogie!" said Bon Para. "Uh, I don't think this is dancing!" said Videl. "What a lame power to have." said Gohan. "Oh yeah word!" said Bon Para. "It's like doing a weird exercise workout!" said Gohan. "Oh I'm gonna be sick!" said Videl. "Yeah! Tell be about it." said Gohan. "At least we can regain our stamina?" said Videl. "Hey Don Para, Son Para! let's finish them off!" said Bon Para. "Give them the juice bro? said Son Para. "Okay, let's pump up the jam faster!" said Bon Para. "Do it, do it, Para Para Boogie!" singed the Para Brothers. "Faster, faster, faster, spin!" said Bon Para. Gohan and Videl kept on repeating the dance over and over again

Gohan and Videl were still at the mercy of the Para Para Brothers dancing. As the music and dancing stops, so did the couple but Bon Para pulled out a radio which has a hypnotic trance that tells Gohan and Videl to bow down. "It's time to bow down! Hands and knees on the ground!" said the radio. They began to bow down."I can't move!" said Videl. "Nobody forces me to bow down!" said Gohan as he went super saiyan and punched the parapara brothers, charging a masenko and leading the parapara bros. to their deaths. "Well, that was weird, even for us!" Said Videl as she got up from the dirt floor, cleaning her orange shirt with the word "FIGHT" on it. "Yeah, we've faced pink rubbery monsters strong enough to blow up the universe, fought a giant dragon named Hirudegarn, Faced a legendary super saiyan with my little brother and his friend. And fought millions of people I or my dad has killed led by frieza, yeah, this was nothing compared to those situations!" Said Gohan while walking off with Videl in his arms!

THE END!

Lemme know what you guys thought, leave a review! Hope you enjoyed! :-D


End file.
